Game Changer
by ihavetoomanyfandoms
Summary: She just moved in the town and decided to take a huge step. He, on the other hand, is tagged as the town's player and he plays with both sides. An unexpected incident changed the flow of his game, though. Can she make him get bored of his masterpiece?


**[A/N: This is like my first time to write a Glee fanfic. I've been watching since 2009, though. Hope you will like this. It's been my dream to make a story about the love of my life, GG. Hahaha. The girl is an original character. :)]**

I looked around at the place and sighed heavily. My family had to move back to Ohio again. Mom said it's not because of money. I take her word for that. Dad said something about fixing some things. I am not the type of person who asks so many questions. I'd rather have some things answered. Unpacking the things that were on the box since we got here, I turned on my Ipod and played Moves Like Jagger which never fails to put me in the mood. Music has always been a good company whenever and wherever. I've been in love with music since heaven knows when. I know how to sing. Even my friends back in Oregon told me I have a good voice but I just brushed their compliments off. It's not that I think my voice sounds bad. It's just that was an activity I loved sharing with my best friend. He was my first love. I know it's already a cliché but what can I say? This world is so full of clichés.

We've been friends since we were 5 years old. He was the one who stood up for me when I got bullied. He was always there when I needed him. He always got my back. Everything changed when he decided to go to New York last year, though. He just told me the details minutes before he went to the airport. I didn't even have enough time to cry in front of him or tell him how much I'll miss him. I felt betrayed after that. After 12 years of a great friendship, he just left me behind without even telling me the reason.

"Alex."

I placed the picture I had with him when we were 14 and looked at my mom who was standing by the door. Realizing what I was doing, she just smiled and sat down beside me. My mom knows about everything about Felix. She didn't stop from loving him; saying that I should experience pain firsthand so I'll be wiser when the right time comes. Handing me money, she said, "Buy some food at Walmart. Whatever you want. Just be careful."

It was not hard to spot the Walmart, though. It was just blocks away from our house and that wasn't a problem because my parents were fine with the idea of me bringing my bike along. Placing the headphones where they belong with Christopher Lawrence's Captured playing in my Ipod, I started my journey.

I was admiring the beauty of the place. At first, I thought it was going to be very chaotic here.  
Teenagers here, as what I've seen on the news, seem to be wilder than from those who are from our place. I remember that news about that guy from Dalton Academy who had a tantrum in a coffee shop or something. That was not nice of him.

There were only few people walking in the street and it made me happy because it felt like I'm just in Oregon. I actually am a friendly person. I get along with people easily but I prefer staying at home, watching TV shows and reading books. It was hard to accept that I was leaving my friends there but we agreed that we'll still be in touch through social networking sites.

"Woah, watch it."

_I was captured the moment we met_  
_Carried away with every word you said_  
_It's a mystery how you got to me_  
_I fell in the spell of your charms_  
_With your siren smile, you caught me off guard_

I stopped and saw a guy touching my hands, helping me to steady the bike. He was staring at me, half-furious and half-concerned. I cleared my throat and he got his hands away from mine.

"Next time, you should watch where you're going." He scolded with his eyebrows raised. I should be mad at him or maybe just even annoyed because half of it was my fault and half was his but I can't. I was too distracted by his face.

"I'm sorry."

_With just one glance took away my breath  
And you drew me in with your tenderness  
You captivate my soul  
I'm enraptured_

_You knocked me out and you locked me up  
You stole my heart like a thief at love  
You keep me here in your happy ever after  
I'm captured_

"Your sorry won't do anything." He replied, rolling his eyes. If only this guy isn't cute, I would totally kick his ass. "Look at my shoe. It's dirty now. Thanks to you."

He showed his shoe to me and it was, indeed, dirty. But not the level of dirty where you have to be annoyed about it. It was just a dot of black. Looking back at him, I shook my head and apologized again.

"How many times do you have to apologize?" He asked with his arms crossed. He was already tapping his right shoe and the noise it was making wasn't making me happy.

_By the way, just in case you care  
I'm here to stay  
I'm not going anywhere_

_I took a dive in your deep blue eyes  
I'm never coming out for air  
I lost myself in the bond that we share_

"How obnoxious are you?" I said, my anger getting the best of me. Once again, he raised his eyebrows and had his lips on a thin line. He was about to say something but he chose not to since he closed his mouth again. Swallowing hard after inhaling deeply, he sighed and closed eyes.

His face was perfect. I wouldn't even deny that fact. It was already given. The way his hair covered his left eye made him look like a mysterious guy but, honestly, he looks like a kid. He was maybe my age or, at least, a year older than me. He licked his lips and shook his head.

_With one sweet kiss took away my breath  
And you drew me in with your tenderness  
You captivate my soul  
I'm enraptured_

_You knocked me out and you locked me up  
You stole my heart like a thief at love  
You hold me tight in your happy ever after  
I'm captured_

"I'm sorry for that." He smiled sweetly as he opened his eyes. Now, that was beautiful. "I'm just tired and I lashed out on you. It was very unfair. I'm sorry."

What an angel.

"I'm sorry. Did you say something?" He asked, making me blush. Screw that. I shouldn't have said that. With a smile, I said no. His mouth formed an O.

_Girl, you've got the best of me  
No one else could hold the key  
I'm captured_

"Are you new here? I haven't seen you before."

"Actually, I am."

"Oh. Cool. I'm Seb-" He was cut off when his phone started to ring. He lifted a finger at me and answered the call. "Yes, yes. I know. I'm sorry. I will. Yes. I know. I'll be there right away. Yeah. See you. Whatever. I get it. No. Yes. Maybe. Stop asking me. See you, then. Yep. Bye." He smiled at me sheepishly and I just wiggled my eyebrows.

_With just one touch took away my breath  
And you drew me in  
I could not resist  
You captivate my soul  
I'm enraptured_

_You knocked me out and you locked me up  
You stole my heart like a thief at love  
You keep me here in your happy ever after  
I'm captured_

_Whenever I feel your touch...  
Whenever I feel you girl..._

"I'm really sorry. I have to go. Nice to meet you, though." He bowed a little and chuckled when he heard me laugh. He waved his right hand and started walking. As for me, I continued my journey to Walmart. That was like one of those magical moments I've read on fanfictions. I can't believe it happened to me and...

What was his name again? Seb? Seb what?


End file.
